Harvest Moon: I Love Her, I Love Him Not
by Latias-Saphira
Summary: Skye and May have an interesting relationship. Skye's flower only has "she loves me not" petals, while May's has, to her apparent disgust, "he loves me" petals. Gateway by Stabilo Boss SongFic. Kinda suckish. I warned you.


Author's Note: Well, I'm going to try writing a songfic, and I have no clue why

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm going to try writing a songfic, and I have no clue why. I think I'm bored. Wouldn't you be at one in the morning? Anyways, crappy songfic. Read and Review, if you want, I really don't care much. / It's about Skye and May (my character on Harvest Moon DS Cute, imagine the confusion when I saw 'May's Tailoring' on the phone...) just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon, or Gateway by Stabilo Boss. That would be crazy if I did.

--

'Seven people died last night,  
the painter paints,  
the poet writes.  
She knocks a hole in my front door, but  
She's the one I can't ignore.  
She tries to paint a hole in time,  
She puts her face right next to mine.  
She knocks a hole in my front door, but  
I'm the one she can't ignore.'

SKYE : Why. That's my only question, one simple little question. Why her? Sure, over the years I've stolen a lot, smooth-talked a ton of girls...why is she so damn different? She's just another girl, no one special, really...she's beautiful, of course, but I have told countless women that they are beautiful. But her...it's different with her. It's hard concentrating on work - if thieving can be called work - now...I can force her out of my mind. And yet she's so cold to me, no matter what I say...So why am I so obsessed with her?

'I've wandered ten thousand years for you,  
to see this coming true.  
I've been to the outer edge of time,  
to try to make you mine.  
I've been so far gone,  
that there's no need to try redeeming me.  
I believe that I'm the greatest of mistakes,  
that ever has been made.'

MAY : Psh. 'Phantom Skye', as he so boldly introduces himself. Who does he think he is, lying to me the very first time we ever meet? Telling me he's a 'Prince of the Stars'...Give me a break. He's just a weird, low-down thief who tells people he's coming to rob them before doing so. I mean, what kind of person does that?

'Pay no heed to what I say,  
because what I say it has no relevance,  
to what you might believe.  
I just want to find the truth.  
Take the gateway, push her down,  
because in the end she'll only drag you down.  
Sucks when I can't remember my own name.'

SKYE : This is getting bad. She won't even talk to me now. I tried to give her a cookie on the special day guys are supposed to give girls cookies, but she just flat out ignored me! I was so persistent, too, and it killed me trying to find a good enough cookie for her. In fact, I didn't even eat it at the end of the day...

But I have an idea. Since I'm a thief, I should steal something of hers. Blackmailing isn't really my style, but I suppose I have to in this case. Besides, what IS my style is that I will send her a letter telling her what I'm going to steal...

'Mary wants to hold my hand,  
but when she does it's hard to stand up.  
I never thought she'd take my soul,  
I'm the one who's lost all control.'

MAY : Wow. I mean, really. What an IDIOT! He sent me a note this morning, telling me he's coming to steal my heart later today! As if he actually will, jeez. Besides, I won't give it up. He's just a desperate guy who sweet-talks any decent-looking girl he comes across. I bet he does this with all of them, the stupid girl swooning over him and waiting eagerly for him to arrive, when in fact he's moved on to somewhere else. Whatever. I'll just go around and do what I normally do. He won't come.

'Never mind the violent crowd,  
It's hard to penetrate my cloud.  
I never thought they'd take your soul,  
You're the one they can't control.'

SKYE : Well, I'm about to go for it. Hopefully, gone soon will be my days as a bachelor. Maybe she's actually fallen for me, and this is how she hides it. Yeah, most likely. Besides, I found some really good curry the other night at the spring, and it's happened before ever since I met her. But I still have to act cool, calm, and collected, no matter what. Not even when I get lost in her eyes...

'I've wandered ten thousand years for you,  
To see this coming true.  
I've been to the outer edge of time,  
To try to make you mine.  
I've been so far gone,  
That there's no need to try redeeming me.  
I believe that I'm the greatest of mistakes,  
That ever has been made.'

MAY : Unbelievable. He actually came and stole my Blue Feather and PROPOSED to me! The nerve of him, really! He said he wouldn't give it back until I said "yes", but I can buy another one from the Supermarket, so it doesn't matter. I turned him down, the bastard. I hate him so much, with all of his smooth talking, lying, stealing, faking...the idiot's living behind a mask! Who would ever be dumb enough to fall for it and marry him?!

'Pay no heed to what I say,  
Because what I say it has no relevance,  
To what you might believe.  
I just want to find the truth.  
Take the gateway, push her down,  
Because in the end she'll only drag you down.  
Sucks when I can't remember my own name.'

_Ending Note: A week after this diary-writing (yes, apparently even guys keep diaries), May and Skye got married, though it was quite quiet. They didn't want to risk Skye being caught and carted off to jail. _

--

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know it sucked royally, but I'm still bored. Oh well. Don't flame, please. If you're actually energetic enough to review (sorry, reflecting on my life, I see clearly now: I'm stupidly lazy), I think it would be a waste of your time and energy just to say anything bad about it. Yay constructive criticism. "This sucked, why would you waste our time?!" will be ignored. (By the way, you wasted your own time, you decided to read and review.) "Not very good, but not terrible." "I guess it's okay." "Nice effort, but not very good." Are fine, I really don't mind those. I know it sucks, but like I said, I'm bored, and I wanna write more stories...though maybe I should finish the ones I' doing...x.x


End file.
